


Random Body Swap AU I Thought Of At 3am

by M1L0_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Backstory I'm definitely not making up as I go, Dream/Technoblade - Freeform, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Minecraft, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wholesome, poggers, technodream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1L0_0/pseuds/M1L0_0
Summary: how do i writeSo basically i saw this post on instagram by @//yeggboi and it was basically a technodream body swap au and i was like "can i make a fanfic out of this" and then i got about 37 responses asking for the link so i have to send them all the link nowBut yeah, this is my first fanfic but i'll try my best not to disappoint, if you do read this tell me if i should continue this or leave it as a oneshot-Enjoy! :Doh wait i just got another notif from someone asking for the linkoh shi-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207





	1. First Chapter, Poggers,,,

Why did he think this would be a good idea.

That was the first thought that went through Techno’s head as he opened his eyes, Dream had mentioned the idea of doing a body swap kind of thing, and for some reason Techno had made the idiotic decision to go along with it. It was obviously a bad idea thinking back on it, but it happened, and now Techno had to act like dream, talk like him, and basically be him, he had to make sure his friends wouldn’t be suspicious of him or ask if something was wrong because he might blow his cover. 

“That idiot” Techno whispered in annoyance, he had just remembered that Dream decided not to tell his friends and Techno didn’t tell his friends either not wanting to mess up this little “prank”. Ugh. Dream had said it was for a prank, well it’s definitely a stupid prank.

He picked up a small shard of mirror next to him attempting to see his reflection, yep, definitely Dream. He had emerald green eyes that faded into a darker green, they shone in the light and looked like little glowing rectangles, his hair was a light brown color, you would think it would be all messed up and weird but it was actually really soft which was a surprise, he was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, it was overly tight and sort of suffocated him which sucked but he went along with it, he had plain grey jeans on with what looked to be some kind of shoe looking boot thing..? He didn’t bother questioning it. 

It then crossed his mind that since he was in Dreams body anything he did would look like it was Dream,,, he dashed out of the room and shouted “SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE” and everyone stared at him with a confused look on their faces. 

Techno immediately regretted it,, now everyone was staring directly at him and Techno felt like they were all silently judging him, he silently thanked the world he looked and sounded like Dream so he wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed just for himself, he slowly walked backwards back into the room and slammed the door shut. Social anxiety plus embarrassing yourself in front of a large group of people don’t mix very well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream on the other hand was sitting on the floor rethinking his life decisions, he too had realized the situation he was in, part of him wanted to completely humiliate Techno by doing everything Techno would never do, but the other half of him literally wanted to pass out,, does he even sleep? I doubt it.

He slowly lifted himself off the floor and looked around, he was in a room, he didn’t know which room but it had a bed in it so he assumed it was Techno’s room, it was fairly clean and had a mirror in it which Dream got up and looked into.

He definitely looked like Techno, he had dark green eyes and his hair was a somewhat light shade of pink,, he was wearing a really fluffy red cape that was to big for him, his cape only stayed on because of a gold chain lock thing that connected the two sides of the cape making it stay on his shoulders instead of automatically falling off, he had on a white, buttoned up, long sleeved shirt which was surprisingly uncomfy, oh and he had really fluffy brown boots on. 

Dream didn’t dwell on how his clothing looked and was too busy trying to keep his eyes open and stay conscious. He felt like he was about to pass out but Wilbur had burst through the door saying something about L’manburg but when he saw what Dream (except he looked like Techno) looked like, and he stopped in his tracks to ask him if he needed coffee.

Dream didn’t respond, he felt like he was falling and a sharp pain flew through his head as he hit what felt like the floor. Oh. The next thing he knew he was being shaken, as he blinked his eyes open he realized he must of passed out, darn it, Wilbur was shaking him with a confused and concerned look on his face. 

“ARE YOU OKAY?” Wilbur yelled, Dream winced from how loud he was and mumbled a small “Yeah..” 

He sounded exactly like Techno which was good, but he had other things to think about for now, he didn’t feel as tired so he started to look around, he was still in the same room except now he was on the bed, Wilbur must have carried him there once he fell, he managed to stutter out a small “Can you give me a moment” to Wilbur and as Wilbur left Dream realized he had been knocked out for four hours, which in Dreams case, was a lot.


	2. Body Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg did they just,,,, h*ld h*nds,, i- how could i write something so nsfw, omg 
> 
> but anyways two idiots switch bodies and yes thats literally it now read.

Techno slid down the wall onto the floor, he tucked his knees to his chest and let his head flop down. He was clueless as to what to do next. He had just fully embarrassed himself and the next step was far from clear, he slid back up the wall and propped himself on top of the desk taking a good look around the room. It was comfy. He’ll admit to that. But to elaborate on that, there was a bed with a canopy around it, tinted blue and the bed had light green sheets and the blanket was dark green. There was a couch next to it with different plushies of fluffy animals that Techno couldn’t help but let out a childish giggle at. There were multiple bean bag chairs and then there was the desk that Techno was sitting on. Of course there was more to the room but those were the first few things to get your attention. He slipped off the desk and left the room nonchalantly, ignoring the many confused stares. He’s decided on what he’s going to do. 

Techno left the building in a rush, he and Dream lived in different houses but they weren’t too far from each other. And if the house he was in was with Sapnap, George, BadBoyHalo, Jschlatt, Skeppy, Karl and Quackity (from what he saw) then he was most likely in Dreams house. They both lived in small houses with their close friends and friends of close friends so you can pretty much tell which house it is from who’s inside. Techno lived with Wilbur, Philza, Tommy, Niki and Fundy, but Tubbo comes to visit Tommy so much that Tubbo practically lives with them as well.

Techno snapped back to reality as he found himself crossing the road to the street he lived on, continuously reminding himself that he had to act like it wasn’t his house and that he had to act as Dream. Dream was fairly confident and made jokes a lot and that was pretty much it to Techno. But he can say that sometimes when Dream would smile a certain way, or when he let out his tea kettle wheeze laugh at one of his friends jokes, it made Techno freeze up for a second and made his cheeks grow warm and give the butterflies in his stomach something to work with. He felt his cheeks grow warm again but just walked faster and turned his cheesy grin into something like a frown. 

Forcing his hands into his pockets and straightening his back so that he isn’t slouching anymore, he walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. Tommy answered the door.

“TUBB- oh.” He paused his excited shout once he realized that it in fact, wasn’t Tubbo. 

“H-Hey” Techno managed to say, stuttering as he tried to collect his nerves and throw them out.  
Tommy let out a huff in response, leaving the door open and moodily slipping back into his room. 

Techno pushes the door to the house open slowly, Tommy left it open for him he presumes. Humming a low note, he steps in.   
The house is in good order as always (Philza never lets it get too bad) and he takes a small peek around to make sure no one is glaring at him for stepping in. Walking up the stairs felt familiar but still so weird considering he was doing it as Dream. Pushing open the door to his room felt the same way.  
The stairs and the door might’ve felt weird but nothing could compare to peeking into the room to see Dream sitting on HIS bed and staring directly at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What.  
Dream looked over at the door to see himself. Well, not himself, Techno. But it looked like him. He could only imagine what Techno was thinking though, seeing yourself on your own bed seems like an image that would scare you. Another beat went by and they broke eye contact, Dream could feel his cheeks turning red at the thought of keeping eye contact with him for another second (even though he slightly wishes he could've) 

Gripping the edges of the bed he spoke out against the cold silence

“Well, hey…”

The response given was a bit less welcoming and more on the harsh side. 

“Hello Dream.” 

Contradicting Techno’s harsh tone he took an uncertain step forward and Dream tilted his head in slight confusion

Techno made it over to the bed and sat down next to Dream. Dream flinched away considering they hadn’t been the closest, you could say they were rivals in a way. They had been coming up with competitions for a year now and to see who could get the most wins in 100 games. They were tied and at 99, how funny how this happens on the final streak. Dream knew what he was going to do for the final challenge but doubted Techno knew. It seemed like such a stupid typical idea to have these challenges but he had the end goal set up just right from the start and there was no taking it back now  
Back to the present, Techno looked over with a surprisingly kind expression on (well as kindly as he could muster) and said, very quietly. 

“What now?”

A very straightforward but honest question. That Dream hadn’t the slightest answer to.

“I have completely and absolutely no idea.” 

“Well, I may have an idea, It might be stupid but we could try it.” Techno said slowly, carefully choosing words as if they were pieces of a puzzle.

“Well, cmon. Spill!” Dream said, on the actual edge of his seat

As Techno gently laughed at his urgent tone Dream noticed that they were a lot closer than how it had started, they were now shoulder to shoulder and were mushed together.

Carefully Dream made some kind of joke and as he did he put his hand over Techno’s, he felt him freeze up for a minute but as soon as the realization hit he slowly moved his hand to hold a tighter grasp to Dreams hand and they just sat there. Hand in hand. Heart in heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!1! 
> 
> I realized i shouldve made a chapter 2 a while ago so i sped through writing one in the span of two hours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, i have no idea if i'll make more chapters so tell me if i should, if i do they'll be out soon :D
> 
> poggerssssss


End file.
